


costume problems.

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: DHALLOWEEK, M/M, also im so sorry this is so short but this is my first time writing chil cos i love themm, first drabble of the halloween series yay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: basically chad thinks there can only be room for one vampire costume.(descendants halloween writing week day 1: vampire)





	costume problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm back with another drabble but its for the descendants writing week!! This is also my first time writing Chad/Gil so hopefully I did them justice. The prompt is vampire, but I guess I put a little bit of a twist on it lmaoo 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Okay, so one of us is gonna have to change.” Chad says as he stands before his boyfriend Gil, who also wore the familiar dark red and black clothing and false fangs from the Halloween store. 

“Babe, why can’t we both be vampires?” Gil asks, half in a laugh, gesturing to himself and Chad. “We could be like that cute vampire couple, you know?” 

Chad huffs. “Yeah, but every couple does that. I wanted us to do something outside the box this year.” he whines. 

If Gil knew anything about Chad, it was that he’s always been a lover of dressing up. It especially fueled his love for Halloween, since it allowed him to fully express himself. Not only does he absolutely love the holiday, he’s a raging perfectionist when it comes to costumes. Of course, he’d always went over the top with his costumes over the years and made sure he came home that night with a shiny trophy for best Halloween costume (he’s won seven of them consecutively, no big deal). 

Chad seemed to be more picky when it came to couple or group costumes. Like him, Audrey and Jane wanted to dress up as the fairies from Pixie Hollow when they were in middle school and he made sure their wings were covered in the finest of glitter. 

Gil on the other hand, wasn’t as hooked on costumes as his boyfriend was. He did enjoy Halloween, though, but was focused more on the food aspect rather than dressing up. Every year him and his mother would bake cupcakes and cookies to give out to trick or treaters instead of candy. As he did enjoy giving them out every year, he also enjoyed eating them as well. The text he just got from Jay that they have his favorite Halloween themed pastries at the party makes him a little more giddy and impatient. 

“We’re already fifteen minutes late.” Gil says in a soft tone, already removing one of the fangs from his teeth. “It’s gonna take me a minute to clean this fake blood off my mouth.” 

“Trust me, Gil. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Chad says, and Gil thinks the little lisp he has with his fangs in is absolutely adorable. 

It takes about another fifteen minutes for Gil to get changed and find a completely different backup costume. He walks out and Chad smiles, looking far from displeased as he was thirty minutes ago. 

“Is this better?” Gil says, grinning as he tipped the leather brown cowboy hat that sat atop his golden curls. 

Chad smiles wider, realistic looking fangs coming into full view. “It’s perfect. I love it.” 

They give each other a quick kiss (and take a few selfies) before they leave their shared apartment. After a brief drive they arrive at the party and were instantly greeted with compliments. 

“See?” Chad demonstrates. “Told you it would be a good idea. Plus, cowboys are more fitting for you.” 

Gil raises an eyebrow, distractedly looking over Chad’s shoulder. “I’m not too sure about that anymore.” 

“What do you me-” Chad says when he turns around and sees Jay with a cowboy hat and Carlos with a cape and fangs over at the snack table. Guess they had a similar idea.

Chad huffs. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it (even though it was probably the shortest thing I've ever written lmao) but if you're a writer and want to submit something, tag it as dhalloweek and add it to the writing week collection!! and make sure you follow @/deardescendants on tumblr for more info about the writing week (also follow me on my tumblr @/harryuma) 
> 
> Love you!!!


End file.
